


running through my daydreams

by easycomeeasygo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Non-Binary Oh Sehun, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: "You should date someone you enjoy grocery shopping with Jongdae-yah,'' Baekhyun says as he walks further down the milk aisle with their cart. “Do we need creamer?”“Vanilla and your disgusting cinnamon roll one,” he replies.He can’t help the way he stares at the back of Baekhyun’s head, longing and aching, thinking about how he enjoys grocery shopping most with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	running through my daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods for being so kind and flexible!

Jongdae has been watching Chanyeol fidgeting for the last two hours. It’s mostly amusing, not quite crossing the line into making him feel actually nervous yet, so he doesn’t ask about it and just lets him continue to start and suddenly stop talking. He stutters out the beginning of Jongdae’s name for at least the third time in the last ten minutes.

He has a few ideas about what could be making Chanyeol so nervous but he thinks it’s either going to be him moving out or he broke some recording equipment that Jongdae had borrowed for him to use. He really hopes it’s the first one.

“I’m moving out,” Chanyeol finally gets out. He even looks surprised at himself for managing to say it out loud. “To Myeon’s and Sehun’s. At the end of next month, I think. If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Jongdae has been waiting for this moment for ages. He’s been expecting it ever since him, Junmyeon, and Sehun had finally sorted out whatever what going on with the three of them, and now that Chanyeol spends more nights at Junmyeon and Sehun’s place than theirs, it was just a matter of time for this moment to happen. He’s actually thrilled for Chanyeol, honestly. He’s watched him pine for ages for Junmyeon and Sehun. He’s also watched him cry in their living room about them which sucked because 6 feet of a giant crying baby is something he never wants to deal with again. Chanyeol should _not_ be crying because he’s sad, ever.

“Finally,” Jongdae replies.

“You don’t mind?” Chanyeol asks.

“Why would I mind, Chanyeol? I get why you’d want to live with your partners. I’ve kind of been waiting for you to say something about it.”

Chanyeol looks relieved.

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do about your part of the rent,” Jongdae confesses.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow in concentration. “Well,” he says after a few seconds, “What about Baekhyun?”

Jongdae perks up at that. Baekhyun is definitely a good idea.

Jongdae thinks he’s easy to live with. He’s clean, he doesn’t mind doing the dishes, and he’s not loud when it’s late. He likes being home and that means keeping it livable. He’s not a slob like Sehun and Junmyeon, thank god. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a roommate.

He’s not sure why he’s so nervous about asking Baekhyun. Baekhyun is probably his best friend other than Chanyeol, he already spends a ton of time at Jongdae’s apartment anyway. He says the vibes here are better than his place. He really hopes that Baekhyun meant that. He doesn’t know what he’s gonna do if Baekhyun doesn’t want to live with him. He’ll probably have to start asking his friends and god forbid if he has to live with a fucking stranger after living with Chanyeol for years.

Baekhyun is at his place, like usual. They’ve been going through Netflix trying to find something to watch while waiting for their food to be delivered.

“Hyung,” Jongdae pouts. He’s nervous realizing he has to actually talk to Baekhyun about this. “Isn’t your lease up soon?”

“It’s month to month,” Baekhyun replies, “Why?”

“Chanyeol’s moving out.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun says, his eyebrows quirking up in surprise. “Took Junmyeon and Sehun way too long to make an honest man out of Yeollie. Honestly, I’m surprised he didn’t move in with them right away.”

Jongdae laughs, “So was I. I’m gonna have a spare room soon. I happen to know that my place is way closer to your job than yours is.”

“So convenient,” Baekhyun says. The smile on his face is growing, catching onto what Jongdae is implying. “Plus there’s that place nearby with the good ice cream. And the apartment has food. And I guess you being here isn’t too bad.”

“Move in with me?”

Baekhyun nods. “Definitely. Tiny demon apartment time,” he says solemnly.

-

Spending all of your time with someone and actually living with someone are two completely different things but he and Baekhyun acclimate to each other faster than he could have ever expected. It goes so smoothly, with way less bickering than he and Chanyeol had to deal with. Baekhyun cooks and Jongdae does the dishes. He manages to corral his whirlwind nature into his room, keeping their shared spaces clean. Having Baekhyun around all the time is miles better than he thought it could be. They do stupid shit all the time: they make up drinking games to the movies and dramas they watch, Baekhyun finally forces him to make an Instagram account that he doesn’t even _use_ but he tags Jongdae in everything anyway.

Baekhyun is still Baekhyun—a fucking nightmare. He has a week off and it turns into him becoming a complete disaster human. Jongdae has barely seen him, only running into him when he leaves his room to go to the bathroom or grab leftovers that Jongdae had made for him. He sometimes hears him mumbling when he walks past his room in the middle of the night, complaining about PUBG one night and League of Legends the next night.

Jongdae knows that Baekhyun likes video games but the fact that he turns into whatever the fuck he is right now is astounding. He keeps reminding him throughout the week that Junmyeon, Sehun, and Chanyeol are coming over on Saturday night to watch movies and get take-out but he’s sure Baekhyun has forgotten how time functions, judging by how he’ll sometimes hear him randomly awake at 3 am and knows he’s dead to the world at 4 pm.

When the three of them show up and take over the living room at 6 pm as expected, Jongdae realizes that Baekhyun forgot they were coming over. He manages to distract them enough until Baekhyun saunters out of his room in a light blue hoodie that completely takes over his frame, with crumbs all over, and corgi printed boxers, looking like he hasn’t slept all week.

Sehun and Chanyeol just stare at Baekhyun while Jongdae feels Junmyeon’s eyes trail toward him.

“It’s Saturday?” Baekhyun asks.

“It’s Saturday,” Jongdae confirms.

Baekhyun, to his credit, manages to tame his reaction, “I should put on pants then, yeah?”

“You should _shower_ ,” Sehun adds. “God, hyung why are you like this?”

Baekhyun nods, “Give me 15 minutes Sehunnie, anything for you.”

“That’s a gremlin,” Sehun says as Baekhyun begins to laugh and turn around, a hint of shock coloring their voice. “I don’t know why it always shocks me seeing him like that.”

“Yeah, he is,” Jongdae replies. It’s then that he notices the way his gaze lingers on Baekhyun’s retreating form and the hint of fondness that curls into his words and suddenly the way Junmyeon had been watching him makes sense. He catches his eye when he looks up but Junmyeon just smiles and puts his free hand on Sehun’s thigh, the other still being held by Chanyeol.

He feels a pang in his chest looking at them. He knows it was a process for them to get to this point, he’s spent countless nights by Chanyeol’s side as he tried to work through his feelings for them and he’s glad they’re together, happy. He’s always liked the idea of being in a relationship— he’s a romantic at heart. He just didn’t really think about what something like that would be like with Baekhyun until now.

His Baekhyun revelation changes everything. He second-guesses everything, the way he and Baekhyun talk, how they sit together on the couch, the way they seemingly orbit each other. He feels Junmyeon’s eyes on him as Baekhyun comes back into the living room, looking like an actual human being again and immediately curls up into Jongdae’s side.

“Jongdae when’s the last time you went on a date?”

Jongdae freezes up at the question. He doesn’t know where Baekhyun is going to go with this, but he’s positive he’s going to hate every word that’ll come out of his mouth.

“Why?” He finally replies.

Baekhyun looks at him with a pout. He should be used to the absurd amount that Baekhyun pouts, a habit that he definitely picked up from Jongdae, but seeing him use it on him about dating is surreal.

“I just don’t want you to be lonely, Jongdae-yah,” he says melodically. “I have work friends I can set you up with.”

Jongdae laughs, “I’m good, really. I’m not…” He’s not sure how to phrase it without lying. “I’m not really looking to meet anyone new.”

“Well, how are you going to date someone if you don’t want to meet anyone?” Baekhyun replies cluelessly.

“I’ll figure something out,” Jongdae says.

He hopes it gets Baekhyun off his back, at least for a little.

-

Jongdae wants to do everything with Baekhyun.

He already does—they do errands together, they do chores together, splitting up who does the dishes and who does the laundry. He wants more though. It's a problem, how he always wants more from Baekhyun. he wants to steal kisses while Baekhyun does the dishes. He wants to know what his skin tastes like, what he sounds like under him.

There has to be a limit to how much he can take from Baekhyun. He takes his attention. He takes touches whenever he can. He takes and takes and gives back tenfold, even if Baekhyun doesn’t know what it really means.

Jongdae and Baekhyun doing their usual Tuesday night grocery shopping. Baekhyun’s responsibility is pushing the cart while Jongdae has their list —written out on a piece of Pikachu stationery that Sehun had gotten him for his birthday.

Jongdae thinks about the conversation he and Baekhyun had the other night about him dating. He hasn’t dated a lot — or at all since college, since Baekhyun crashed into his life. He’s not sure why Baekhyun is suddenly so fixated on it.

"You should date someone you enjoy grocery shopping with Jongdae-yah,'' Baekhyun says as he walks further down the milk aisle with their cart. “Do we need creamer?”

“Vanilla and your disgusting cinnamon roll one,” he replies.

He can’t help the way he stares at the back of Baekhyun’s head, longing and aching, thinking about how he enjoys grocery shopping most with him.

-

Their weekends always go one of two ways: They stay home, Baekhyun playing PUBG and Jongdae messing around on his guitar all day and only go out on Saturday night for drinks, or Baekhyun dragging Jongdae all around Seoul to shop, eat, and _then_ they go out for drinks with their friends.

Baekhyun is around, always around in some capacity. Even if they’re not in the same room, he hears his voice echoing from his room. It’s driving him a bit insane because of how much he likes their routine but wishes he could have more. He wishes Baekhyun would spend more time in the living room with him, while he plucks away at his guitar weaving a melody that reminds him of Baekhyun’s smile, or that Baekhyun would play on a console in the living room while Jongdae watches and pretends to understand what’s going on.

He hates how much he always wants more.

-

Jongdae goes to Junmyeon, Sehun, and Chanyeol’s place after work. He’s been here a bunch of times since Chanyeol moved in but he’s finally noticing how seamlessly Chanyeol has made himself part of the apartment. The extra shoes by the door, the PS4 added to the entertainment system, his full set of Marvel DVDs proudly on display next to a Law figure.

“Baekhyun wants me to start dating,” Jongdae says.

Sehun laughs. “Wait like, date not him?”

“Why are you laughing,” he pouts. “He’s beginning to talk about setting me up with his co-workers.”

“He has absolutely no clue,” Junmyeon says amused. “None at all. I’ve never seen someone more clueless.”

“And I’ve never seen someone who pines more than you,” Chanyeol adds.

“Look in a mirror hyung,” Sehun murmurs. Chanyeol looks at him with a shocked expression while Junmyeon smiles fondly at the two of them.

“Yaaaaah,” Jongdae whines, “This isn’t about you.”

“If the three of us can get our shit figured out you and hyung can too,” Sehun says seriously. They turn to Junmyeon. “Oppa, what do you think?”

“I think Baekhyun is utterly clueless,” he says honestly. “I don’t think he means any harm by it, but I think he’s just not aware of things unless it punches him in the face. Does that sound right Jongdae-yah? You know him better than any of us.”

“Yeah,” he replies, “It is. He gets caught off guard by a lot of things because he just doesn’t put things together.”

When he gets home Baekhyun is sitting in the living room. Jongdae thinks it might be the first time he’s seen him wearing something other than an oversized t-shirt or sweatshirt and baggy pants, trading sweats in for button-down and well-fitting jeans. He thinks Baekhyun is even wearing makeup the way that the light catches and makes his eyelids shimmer.

“Baekhyun?”

“Jongdae-yah,” he says surprised. “I didn’t think you were gonna be home yet.”

“Oh? Why are you dressed up?”

“Getting drinks with Yixing,” he replies.

Drinks with Yixing quickly becomes a thing.

At first, Jongdae doesn’t really notice it but the more time Baekhyun is suddenly spending with Yixing the more he wonders if something is going on with him. He assumes Baekhyun has been considering dating, especially after asking him about his love life but he’s confused as to why Baekhyun hasn’t said a word about it to him.

“You cannot keep moping like this, oppa,” Sehun says.

“Sehunnie’s right,” Junmyeon adds, “It’s not good for you, Jongdae. Plus I think you’re overthinking it.”

“You’re so sad lately,” Chanyeol chimes in. “At least go get drinks with us, Jongin, and Kyungsoo. I think Minseok-hyung might be able to come too.”

Jongdae’s head is still buried in his arms. He knows if he looks the three of them are just going to be looking at him with matching looks of pity on their faces. He’s so fucking mad when he lifts his head and they actually are.

“I hate when you guys gang up on me,” he pouts. “But I’ll go.”

“Really Dae,” Chanyeol says after a little, “If they were dating they would have said something by now.”

“Still,” Jongdae starts, “He just used to spend all his time with me and I don’t know, I miss it.”

It’s a bit ridiculous honestly. He still sees Baekhyun all the time, they _live_ together, but suddenly he has to ask if Baekhyun will be home if he’s planning on picking up food, or scheduling movie nights like they used to before he moved in. It’s immature of him, he knows, but he can’t help how much he wants to spend time with Baekhyun.

-

Jongdae stumbles into the apartment. He does his best to be quiet, not sure if Baekhyun is asleep or even home but he still manages to hit the shoe rack when he kicks off his sneakers.

He goes straight to the kitchen, opening up the cabinet for a glass so he can have some water. He’s not sure how exactly he ended up drunk but it’s probably Chanyeol and Sehun’s fault.

He doesn’t want to go to bed quite yet so he settles onto the couch and turns on the tv, turning the volume down and putting on One Piece for some noise. They were right, he feels a lot better after going out and spending time with people who aren’t Baekhyun, even if he spent the whole time wishing Baekhyun was there too. He gets through an episode but before he hears the keypad and the door opening. Baekhyun is also stumbling in the door.

Baekhyun trips a little but he quickly sticks out his hands trying to balance himself.

“Good job Bacon,” Baekhyun mumbles to himself, ”You fucking dumbshit.”

Jongdae is a little amused he hasn’t realized he’s there, even with the TV on.

“Oh fuck,” Baekhyun says, finally looking up. “You didn’t see that.”

“I did see that,” Jongdae replies, unable to stop smiling. “Grab water, I’m watching One Piece.”

Baekhyun does as he says.

“Where’d you go?” Baekhyun asks.

“Out with Chanyeol and everyone. Haven’t seen them all in a bit so Chanyeol and Sehun decided I needed to be drunk.”

Baekhyun nods. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” he replies honestly. “Where were you? Figured you would show up at some point but you or Yixing never showed up.”

“Got dinner with him.”

Jongdae’s chest pangs with jealousy. At this point, he’s positive Baekhyun is dating Yixing. It’s fine, it’s probably his own fault for passing on any chance to tell Baekhyun how he feels and he seems happy. But what really bothers him is that Baekhyun hasn’t told him. It feels like he’s purposely keeping it from him and it sucks.

“How’s he doing?” Jongdae asks.

“He’s good, he’s always good. His dance studio is going well too, he’s looking to find a bigger place.”

“Cool,” Jongdae replies. Baekhyun continues to talk the way he does all the time but especially while he’s drunk but Jongdae tunes him out, turning his attention back to the familiarity of One Piece.

-

He and Baekhyun go to Junmyeon’s apartment for dinner.

He listens to Baekhyun talk about Yixing and he watches, or probably more accurately, gauges Junmyeon’s reaction. If anyone is going to pick up whatever is going on with Baekhyun and Yixing it’s definitely him, or maybe Sehun if they’re in the mood to actually listen to anyone talk.

“Jongdae-yah,” Junmyeon says, “Come help me with the dishes.”

Just as Jongdae goes to whine about it, trying to get out of helping he realizes there’s something he can’t quite read in Junmyeon’s expression that seems to scream it’s important I need to talk to you.

“Fine, hyung,” he pouts.

Jongdae sits on the counter while Junmyeon loads up the dishwasher.

“He’s not dating Yixing,” he finally says. “I’m positive. Like I would swear on my relationship he’s not.”

“What makes you think that?” Jongdae asks curiously.

He sighs. “Can you just trust me on this?”

He can, but he desperately wants to know what Junmyeon picked up on or saw that’s making him think that, especially if he would bet his perfect fucking relationship on his observation. Either Junmyeon knows something or he’s just that perceptive.

“I’ll explain when I can,” he adds.

“Then why does he spend so much time with him?”

“Probably because you spend so much time with me, Sehun, and Yeol,” he replies, “But I don’t know if he gets why he does.”

-

Jongdae is woken up by Baekhyun jumping on him.

“Happy Birthday Jongdae-yah,” he says, beaming bright.

Jongdae whines, ignoring how his heart stutters at the sight, “Thanks, can I sleep now?”

Baekhyun just hugs him tighter, attacking his face with kisses, “Old man Jongdae. It’s midnight, why were you even asleep already. But fine, but I’ve got the whole day planned out so I guess I’ll let you sleep.”

“Get out,” he replies.

“Love you best, Jongdae-yah,” Baekhyun says on his way out, sounding oddly earnest.

“So I lied, obviously,” Baekhyun says when he walks into the kitchen in the morning while Jongdae is making coffee, “I don’t actually have anything planned other than spending all day with you until we go out with everyone.”

Jongdae is so so fucking fond. “We can get lunch and then I wanna pick up more guitar strings. It’s nice out, we can just fuck around and then go to dinner?”

“Anything you want, Jongdae-yah.”

They do what Jongdae wants and then they end up at a BBQ place for dinner with the rest of their friends, the nine of the packed around a table and _loud_. Baekhyun drunk is one of Jongdae’s favorite things. He’s a little unhinged and somehow even more _Baekhyun_ , whatever that means but especially when Jongdae is also drunk. The two of them always live up to the tiny demons moniker that Chanyeol gave them when he first saw them together but when they’re drunk? They’re fucking _menaces_. Jongdae has a great birthday, from spending the day with Baekhyun to getting food and drinking way too much soju with all of their friends. Baekhyun being by his side the entire night helps too.

-

A few days after his birthday it slips out.

Baekhyun is utterly and disastrously oblivious. Jongdae should have expected this to go poorly.

He couldn’t help it though. He wakes up after sleeping poorly and Baekhyun has beaten him into the kitchen. He’s sitting at the counter, quietly sipping on his coffee with a content smile on his face.

“Already made yours,” he says gesturing at the cup next to him, “Did you not sleep well?”

“No,” Jongdae replies, taking his seat next to Baekhyun. “Don’t know why. Thanks for the coffee.”

He takes a sip and it’s perfectly made, with a light splash of his vanilla creamer and still hot but drinkable, as if Baekhyun knew the exact minute Jongdae would drag himself into the kitchen for it.

He feels better already, coffee is healing. He feels even better when he turns to Baekhyun to thank him again and is faced with a soft smile on his face, a private one that Jongdae feels like he’s the only one who can coax it out.

He opens his mouth and instead of ‘ _thank you so much’_ he says softly, “I’m in love with you.”

It’s basically a nightmare scenario, especially when Baekhyun’s jaw drops and suddenly Jongdae can’t read what he’s thinking. He’s so used to Baekhyun wearing his heart on his sleeve and being so obvious with his emotions but now he has no idea what’s going through his mind.

The silence drags on, making Jongdae want to run or cry or both.

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun finally says, an odd tone in his voice.

Jongdae shuts down.

He can’t read Baekhyun’s face or tone or anything and he needs to get out. He finishes the rest of his coffee as fast as he can and goes back to his room, steadying his breathing as he gets dressed. He throws his laptop and charger in his backpack and heads out.

Baekhyun is still in the kitchen, sitting at the counter with his coffee neglected and his jaw still dropped.

“I’ll see you,” Jongdae says quietly.

Baekhyun nods quietly and Jongdae heads out.

Jongdae texts the three of them a bunch of times on the train on the way to their apartment. He’s a little bit worried that they’re not home and a lot worried that he’s potentially interrupting them. He spends the ride nervously picking at his nail beds and Baekhyun’s “ _I’m sorry”_ loops on repeat in his mind.

Sehun is the one that finally answers, acknowledging the vague distress of Jongdae’s message, letting him know they’re home and waiting for him. When he gets to their apartment, he’s immediately engulfed in a Chanyeol hug the second he takes his shoes and jacket off.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks quietly.

“Told Baekhyun. It was an accident, it just slipped out,” Jongdae replies. “I’m sure you can figure out how it went.”

“Oh fuck,” Chanyeol says. He lets go of Jongdae and turns towards the kitchen, “Myeon, how’d you know?”

Junmyeon ignores his question. “Jongdae-yah, go in the living room with Sehunnie. Chanyeol, come help me.”

Sehun is sitting on the couch, their hair still wet, and looking at Jongdae with such concern. The second Jongdae sits, Sehun links their arms and rests their head on Jongdae’s shoulder, comforting him.

“It’ll be okay, oppa,” Sehun says confidently, “You just need a breather and then you’ll talk to him and figure everything out. I swear.”

When Junmyeon and Chanyeol come back to the living room with tea for the four of them Sehun is the one who broaches the subject.

“So what happened?”

Jongdae takes a sip of tea and launches into a recap of it, trying his best to remember every detail and word said.

“That doesn’t really sound like an _‘I’m sorry I don’t have feelings for you’_ apology and more like an _‘I’m sorry I don’t know what to say yet’_ apology,” Sehun says. “Baekhyun loves you, hyung, I think he’s just stupid and didn’t put the words to it yet.”

“You don’t see the way he looks at you,” Junmyeon says quietly. “Like you’re all matters.”

Jongdae stays with them for two days. He leaves when he gets this long text from Baekhyun, begging him to come home and that it’s important and they need to talk. He wishes he could stay longer but he doesn’t want to intrude on them and he knows he can’t just run away from his problems, and from Baekhyun, forever.

“I don’t know if you know this, Jongdae-yah,” Baekhyun starts nervously, “But I’m an absolute idiot.”

Jongdae snorts and the anxiety floods out of his body. It’s just Baekhyun, he shouldn’t be this nervous to talk to him. “I know, hyung.”

“So I assumed when you left you were going to the Poly Trinity, so I called Yixing. I was like, ‘ _hey Yixing Jongdae just confessed to me and I didn’t know that was a thing_ ’ and you know what he said to me? He said _‘Baekhyun-ah, I’ve been telling you for months that you’re in love with your best friend and that it’s mutual.’_ Can you believe it, even Yixing is smarter than me. And I said, _'wait what'_ , and he started laughing at me. I mean I probably deserved it. Then he yelled at me for an hour, that I definitely deserved.”

“I thought you were dating him and not telling me,” Jongdae blurts out.

“No. Ew, no. I’ve been talking his ear off about how much I like living with you and like you for months,” Baekhyun says, surprised. “All I did was talk about you and Yixing kept saying I had romantic feelings for you and I didn’t know what that meant especially since you didn’t feel the same way but then you _did_.”

“Then why the fuck did you apologize?” Jongdae demands, “The fuck is wrong with you, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun huffs, “You’re so cute when you pout like that, which is all the time by the way. And I told you already, I’m an idiot. I didn’t know what to say and you looked horrified so I just apologized?”

“I hate when Sehun is right,” Jongdae reples, “That’s what they said you probably meant. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Baekhyun scoots over closer to Jongdae. “I’m thinking that I’ve had feelings for you for a long time and it feels right. I’m thinking that I didn’t even realize it because it was natural to fall for you. I guess I never realized because I didn’t have this moment of realization or anything, it just has always been you, I think.”

“Remember when the lovebirds came over to watch movies and you forgot because you were playing video games for a week straight?”

“I thought Sehun was going to kill me,” he says giddily. “What about it?”

“That’s when I knew. You looked fucking gross and there were crumbs on your sweatshirt but I don’t know, I thought it would be nice to have you to myself even if you looked like that.”

“Jongdae-yah, that’s the most romantic confession I’ve ever gotten,” Baekhyun says seriously, slipping his hand into Jongdae’s and holding it tight. “I’m sorry I’m stupid, I love you a lot.”

Jongdae feels like a weight is lifted off his chest. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand, “I love you too.”

They spend the rest of the night watching TV, Baekhyun laying on his lap while he plays with Baekhyun’s soft hair.

“Sehun is Wonder Woman right?” Jongdae says, remembering what Baekyhun called the three of them.

He feels Baekhyun nod his head, “Junmyeon is Superman and Chanyeol is Batman. Do you think we can convince them to change whatever costumes they have planned for Halloween?”

“Only if we start with Sehun,” Jongdae grins, “They can’t say no to them.”

-

Baekhyun and Jongdae show up to Chanyeol, Sehun, and Junmyeon’s Halloween party holding hands and with a bag full of peach soju for them to split. Baekhyun is dressed up like a mummy and Jongdae is a vampire. When Sehun opens the door, dressed as Wonder Woman with a shit-eating grin on their face, the two of them burst out laughing.

“I hated what Chanyeol wanted to do, thank you for saving my life,” Sehun says. “No one wants to see him be Deadpool again and my legs are too good to not be Wonder Woman.”

“I can’t believe we were right,” Baekhyun laughs, giving them a big hug, “And your legs _do_ look great. I don’t see how he could be mad when you look like this.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Sehun blushes, “Thank you, oppa. Chanyeol’s somewhere pouting and I think Junmyeon is in the kitchen. Everyone else should be here soon.”

They find Chanyeol on the couch, pouting with his arms crossed and a Batman cowl on his face. Jongdae is sure that he and Baekhyun are staring at Chanyeol with matching shit-eating grins on their faces, especially based on the scandalized look on his face.

“Honestly helping you two absolute _demons_ get your shit together was a mistake and I hate it.”

“But Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun says melodically, “You can’t live without us.”

“Baekhyun’s right,” Jongdae adds, “Plus haven’t you realized that the two of us are your best friends, other than your partners?”

“And you look _good_ as Batman don’t be a fucking baby,” Baekhyun says.

“Everything they’re saying is true,” Sehun says, taking a seat next to Chanyeol and draping their legs on his lap. “And then Myeon’s gonna get here, the tiny demons will recap why you look like a pouting idiot, and he’ll agree too.”

As if summoned, Junmyeon comes up behind them, “Why does Chanyeol look like he’s being bullied?”

“He is,” Jongdae and Baekhyun both reply.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💕
> 
> [talk to me about exo<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
